


Мои мальчики

by eugenias, Mary_Kay_Shall



Category: Marvel, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Twincest, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/pseuds/Mary_Kay_Shall
Summary: Говард узнает, что его сыновья находятся в отношениях. И что они хотят, чтобы он к ним присоединился.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213851) by [Renai_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan). 



Несмотря на то, что они родились с разницей в четыре минуты, ни один из них не считал второго своим близнецом, ничего не указывало на то, что эти двое были зачаты вместе, рождены вместе и воспитывались вместе. Если кто-то, кто не знал их, встречался с ними, в лучшем случае он мог принять их за близких родственников или кузенов, но никогда не назвал бы близнецами.

Грегори был выше Энтони на добрых три дюйма. Его волосы сияли, как чистое золото на солнце, и могли отражать блеклый свет в темноте. Его лицо было мраморным, как лицо его матери, и таким же серьёзным. Взгляд его голубых змеиных глаз был расчетливый, полный снисхождения и насмешки. Из его уст лились резкие замечания, которые убили бы человека, если б могли, но вместо этого наносили психологический вред тем, кто попадал под руку Грегу. Он имел ум настоящей акулы бизнеса, подкрепленный только его врожденным пониманием тонкостей разработки оружия. Грегори Старк был холодным, безжалостным, резким и сильным.

Его близнец был не таким.

Энтони был светским человеком. Все черты достались ему от отца: чёрные волосы, которые он вечно укладывал самым модным образом, узкие голубые глаза, горящие интеллектом за гранью понимания, волевой подбородок, который был мягче, чем у брата, но от этого не менее красивый, и худое тело, подтянутое «тяжелой работой» в мастерской. Но всё остальное, что было в нём — его легкомысленность, беззаботный образ жизни, его привлекательность, его очаровательная харизма, его стиль — могли достаться только от матери, потому что никто и никогда не уличил бы Говарда Старка в подобном. На самом деле яркость его личности была так велика, что часто затмевала его ум, инженерная составляющая которого, возможно, была больше, чем у Грега. Энтони Старк был красивым, легкомысленным (часто беспечным), очаровательным и великолепным.

Эти различия были большими. Было почти естественно найти этих двух, втянутых в один спор или уже в другой, который брал начало где-нибудь в утренней рутине и кончался политикой. Как члены семьи, так и прислуга могли услышать их в любой точке особняка, кричащих друг на друга до хрипоты или бросающих друг в друга всё подряд – дешевое или дорогое, не имело значения. Это происходило так часто, что Мария решила поселить их в комнатах на противоположных конца особняка. К счастью, кричать друг на друга на публике было бы совершенно непристойно, и вместо этого они вежливо дискутировали и тайно пререкались друг с другом таким образом, что всё равно это никого не обманывало. А когда не ссорились, они вели ожесточенную холодную войну. Так было всегда с тех пор, как им исполнилось пять, и они были достаточно взрослыми, чтобы сформировать своё собственное мнение.

Именно поэтому особенно важно увидеть двух шестнадцатилетилеток, свернувшихся вместе на диване в библиотеке (Грег сидел на одном конце, читая книгу, а Тони спал, положив голову на колени брату) в ту ночь, когда они вернулись на выходные со школы. Грег оторвал взгляд от книги, и рука, гладившая Тони по волосам, замерла. Это побудило Тони открыть глаза и взглянуть на дверной проём.

— Добрый вечер, отец, — поприветствовал его Грег. Говард остановился под их тяжелыми взглядами, но быстро пришёл в себя.

— Я собирался поговорить с вами, мальчики, — сказал он и закрыл за собой дверь.

 

***

Были и другие мелочи, которые он стал замечать потом и которые мог видеть не только он: Тони мог задержаться у Грега, хотя они должны были разойтись в разные стороны; Грег мог легко коснуться его спины, чтобы толкнуть в нужном направлении; они касались друг друга, когда шли рядом, потому что были слишком близко друг к другу. Они всё ещё сражались – Господи, _как_ они сражались – но когда эти войны заканчивались, между ними больше не было холода.

Говард особо не задумывался об этом. Всё-таки они близнецы, и они взрослели; он забыл об этом и пустил всё на самотёк.

А потом Мария умерла.

Грегу и Тони девятнадцать. Они стояли с мужественным видом, все трое, и смотрели, как гроб опускали в землю. Кругом родственники и друзья Марии всхлипывали, оплакивая её. Мария была прекрасным человеком, внутри и снаружи, и даже Говард, вечно сосредоточенный на своей компании, мог признать это. Он сожалел, что потерял её, сильнее, чем мог представить, потому что в последние дни их отношения были холодными, но её не вернуть рыданиями, и именно это он сказал своим сыновьям.

Так что когда последняя горсть земли была брошена на её могилу, они развернулись на каблуках, поблагодарили всех, кто пришёл, и направились к своим машинам.

Позже, проходя мимо комнаты Тони, Говард услышал приглушенные всхлипы младшего сына. Он вздохнул. Тони всегда больше любил Марию, чем его, а жаль, учитывая, насколько Тони был умён и склонен к изобретательству, чем Грег, который больше тяготел к отцу, хотя и не был «вторым любимчиком». В общем, Говард не был готов ни к чему такому.

— Ты слышал отца, Тони. Ты не вернёшь её назад слезами, — следом за рыданиями Тони последовал холодный, едва слышный голос Грега. В его тоне чувствовалось раздражение. Тони икнул.

— Я не идиот, Грег. Конечно, я понимаю, — огрызнулся он; в его голосе было полно слёз.

Говард сделал шаг, спрятался в тени, где мальчики не могли увидеть его, но он видел их. К его удивлению, Грег обнимал Тони, лежа на кровати вместо того, чтобы сидеть на диване. Ведь именно такую картину он ожидал увидеть. Младший уткнулся в плечо Грега.

— Но разве я не могу грустить из-за этого?

Грег вздохнул и погладил его по волосам.

— Хорошо, — нарочно согласился он. — Но не стоит лить слёзы слишком долго.

Тони вздохнул, но больше не плакал, только сильнее прижался к брату.

— Ты такой придурок, — Тони сглотнул ком в горле. — Не похоже, что ты не скучаешь по ней.

Грег ничего не сказал, но оставил поцелуй на волосах Тони, а затем перевернулся, подминая его под себя. Он отстранился, долго смотрел на Тони, а затем наклонился ближе к его уху.

— Я знаю, что поможет тебе почувствовать себя лучше, — прошептал он, но в ночной темноте и гробовой тишине вокруг Говард прекрасно слышал всё. Он увидел, как Тони закатил красные от слёз глаза.

— Ты хотел сказать, поможет _тебе_ почувствовать себя лучше? — ответил он.

Грег ухмыльнулся, а затем, к полному удивлению Говарда, – и, возможно, неизбежному ужасу – он прижал ладонь к паху Тони. Тот тихо застонал и прижался к нему бёдрами.

Говард наблюдал за тем, как Грег дрочил Тони, мягко и легко, как будто они делали это сотни раз до этого. Он наблюдал за тем, как они целовались: горячо, грязно, совершенно ничего общего с семейными отношениями. Он наблюдал, как они бесстыдно двигались навстречу друг другу, пока Тони не застонал прямо в рот Грегу, а потом просто заплакал.

— Тише, Тони, — пробормотал Грег, поцеловал его в висок. — Давай спать. Утром всё будет хорошо, обещаю.

Он снова обнял Тони, а тот уткнулся ему в грудь. И когда Тони, наконец, устроился, а Говард собирался поскорее сбежать от этого ужаса, Грег поднял свой взгляд на дверной проём и увидел отца. Говард застыл, но Грег только поднял брови и слегка усмехнулся, как будто бы хотел сказать: «Ты насладился нашим шоу?».

Говард ушёл.

 

***

Их странная близость вдруг обрела смысл для Говарда. Там, где, как ему казалось, были только братские причуды, оказывается был сексуальный подтекст, и он понял это только сейчас, когда они занимались этим уже года три или больше.

Он заметил, что наблюдает за ними при каждом удобном случае, смотрит, оценивает, пытается понять, насколько они близки физически и эмоционально, чтобы защитить их и защитить компанию. Но если бы он был честным с самим собой, – а если ты не можешь быть честным с самим собой, то с кем ты можешь быть честен? – они заинтриговали его и сбивали с толку.

Они оба были великолепны, умны, богаты, обаятельны и могущественны. Они могли бы получить любого, кого хотели: юного, взрослого, мужчину, женщину, всех вместе, и даже если бы это был их выбор, никто бы не жаловался. Но они выбрали то, что не только может сделать их изгоями в обществе, но и, возможно, разрушить карьеру и жизнь... так почему?

Этот вопрос Говард задавал сам себе каждый раз, когда видел их вместе, заглядывая в приоткрытые двери, в окна; видел их, прятавшихся по углам, где они разговаривал вполголоса, думая, что их никто не слышит. Этот же вопрос он задавал себе сейчас, наблюдая за загорающими у бассейна близнецами.

Сегодня был нехарактерно прекрасный и ленивый день, почти не было работы, которую срочно нужно было сделать. Ярко светило солнце. Когда, наконец, маленькие дела были закончены, Говард забрёл на веранду, что была за его кабинетом и выходила на задний двор и бассейн. Там он обнаружил Грега и Тони, делящих один шезлонг на двоих, несмотря на ещё пять абсолютно свободных шезлонгов.

Тони с энтузиазмом рассказывал что-то, Говард не мог расслышать, что именно, но это не имело большого значения, потому что там был Грег, за которым он заинтересованно наблюдал. Грег, лежа на боку, подпирал голову кулаком, пальцами смахивая капли с груди Тони. Его губы часто двигались, вероятно, Грег отвечал Тони, если этот язык молодого тела вообще чего-то стоил; его рассеянный взгляд перемещался с губ Тони на собственную руку, рисующую узоры на груди брата. Это была очень интимная сцена для места, куда может зайти кто угодно.

Затем он медленно протянул руку к Тони, коснулся подбородка и наклонил его голову. Легко, словно это самая привычная вещь в мире, словно это было _позволено_ , он заставил замолчать младшего брата, целуя открытый рот Тони, целуя его похотливо, словно порнозвезду, сначала дотронувшись до губ языком. Тони запустил руку во влажные волосы Грега и держал их, пока Грег тщательно вылизывал его рот. Этот поцелуй был страстным, властным, и хотя Тони не был тем, кто позволял себе терять голову, в этот раз он легко сдался Грегу, и это ему _нравилось_ ; это было очевидно, потому как его мокрые плавки абсолютно не скрывали растущую эрекцию.

Это было преимущество, которым Грег воспользовался. Он провёл рукой по груди Тони, по животу и спустился ниже, не боясь, что прислуга или отец могут увидеть их, выйдя на веранду, как это только что сделал Говард. Он зацепил пальцами плавки Тони и стащил их вниз, оголяя Тони под пристальным взглядом Говарда. Не останавливаясь, он двинул рукой еще ниже, заставляя Тони дрожать всем телом.

Похоже, так он делал позорно много раз. Говард смотрел то на Грега, то на Тони. Невозможно было отвести взгляд, потому что, как и прежде, Тони извивался от движений руки Грега, всем телом прося больше. Тони разорвал поцелуй, когда ахнул и выгнулся, невольно обнажая горло для жадных губ Грега. Его близнец схватил его горло рукой, точно зная, как нужно нажать, чтобы Тони понравилось.

Это длилось недолго – вообще не должно было, если они хотели сохранить свой секрет – а после оргазм Тони было слышно везде. Капли спермы полетели в воздух, блестя на солнце. Говард увидел довольный взгляд голубых глаз Грега, смотрящих прямо на него.

 

***

Ему потребовалось на удивление много времени, чтобы понять, что Грег дразнил его, а когда он осознал это, сразу же записался на приём к своему психоаналитику.

— Послушайте, — очень серьёзно сказал Говард. — Главари мафии у меня в долгу. Генералы и религиозные лидеры должны мне денег. Министр Обороны на быстром наборе в моём телефоне.

Доктор Эббот спокойно поймал его взгляд. Он доверял Эбботу своё здравомыслие и жизнь, но сейчас он собирался рассказать нечто более серьезное. Если бы это вышло за пределы кабинета, то уничтожило бы его, его компанию и сыновей.

— Если это всплывёт, и я узнаю, что информация пошла от вас, я сделаю всё, чтобы вы и все близкие вам люди заплатили за это.

— Говард, — ответил Эббот. Его голос звучал слегка возмущенно и оскорблённо, как бы он не пытался скрыть это. — Если бы я хотел заработать на ваших рассказах, то уже жил бы на своём острове на Бора-Бора.

Говард искал на его лице хоть какой-нибудь признак страха или фальши, но не нашёл. Так что он кивнул и лег на диван.

— Мои сыновья в отношениях, — сказал он. Эббот от удивления поднял брови.

— В отношениях? — спросил он. — В... сексуальных отношениях?

— Да, доктор. Мои близнецы трахаются друг с другом, — раздражённо сказал Говард. — Хотя я почти уверен, что это всё больше вина Грега, чем Тони.

— Хорошо... — Эббот прикрыл рот кулаком. — И как вы к этому относитесь?

— А можно ещё больше клише? Как я к этому _отношусь_? — рассмеялся Говард. — Я, блять, не знаю! Я узнал об этом после похорон Марии. Я видел как Грег дрочил Тони, видел, как они обменивались слюной, и потом Грег посмотрел на меня, а я просто... Я не знаю!

— Он смотрел на вас?

— Да. Да! Вы знаете, когда смотрите на кого-то так, словно у вас есть общая тайна, и.... И этот кто-то спрашивает, не хотите ли вы быть следующим? Вот! Вот так он смотрит на меня.

Эббот замолчал, как будто очередная мысль внезапно пришла ему на ум. А потом он озвучил её.

— И... Говард, вы хотели бы стать следующим? — осторожно спросил психиатр.

Говард замер, шокированный вопросом, но затем задумался и думал, думал, думал.

А потом он встал.

— Спасибо, что уделили мне время, доктор, — вежливо сказал он, возможно, даже слишком вежливо, но прямо сейчас он не был готов ответить на этот вопрос. Он пытался звучать очень-очень оскорблённым и надеялся, что ему это удалось. — Я буду на связи.

Эббот схватил его за руку, как только он отвернулся. Говард опустил удивленный взгляд на руку, а потом на лицо психоаналитика.

— Может быть, вам стоит держаться от них подальше? — мягко предложил он.

Это было вполне разумное предположение, поэтому Говард, сжав губы, кивнул и ушёл.

 

***

Хотел бы он быть следующим?

Он боялся отвечать на этот вопрос, но так не должно быть, потому что «нет» – единственный правильный ответ. Нет, он не хотел быть следующим. Нет, он даже не хотел _думать_ об этом. Нет, он не хотел иметь _ничего общего_ с их маленькой инцест-интрижкой. На самом деле, ему стоило бы подумать об отправке Грега в Лос-Анджелес, чтобы тот наблюдал за работой на западном побережье. Обадайя, несомненно, оценил бы такую помощь.

Чёрт подери, эти мальчишки доведут его до смерти!

Одной рукой он распахнул дверь своей спальни, в то же время другой стянул галстук, намереваясь взять крепкий напиток из своего мини-бара и просидеть на диване несколько следующих часов. Только…

Он побледнел и застыл на месте, потому что там, на его голубых атласных простынях, были Грег и Тони.

Хрип, вырвавшийся из его горла, привлёк к нему взгляд Грега, но не Тони, потому что тот уткнулся лицом в подушку, пока Грег вколачивал его в матрас. Его руки, слабые от усталости, сжимали подушку; его спина, залитая потом, была изогнута так, что задница была поднята кверху для удобства Грега. Говард заметил под ним мокрое пятно – от спермы, несомненно – только потому что он случайно перевел взгляд от его растянутой дырки к члену.

— Грег... — простонал он. Даже по приглушённому стону было понятно, что это причиняло боль, и Говард забеспокоился. Он задавался вопросом о том, как долго они трахаются, если Тони звучит так.

— Тссс, — пробормотал Грег, не отводя взгляда от Говарда. — Ещё раз, Тони. Только ещё один раз.

—...не могу... — скуля, ответил Тони.

— Не глупи. Конечно, ты можешь, — резко сказал старший близнец. На сей раз он опустил взгляд, позволяя Говарду смотреть на Тони; Грег гладил его по спине рукой, другой крепко держа за бедро. — Ещё один, Тони, — его голос звучал мягче, он наклонился и поцеловал спину. А потом прошептал: — Для папочки.

Говард изо всех сил старался не забывать дышать.

— Ты ведь хочешь показать ему, каким хорошим мальчиком ты можешь быть? — сказал Грег. — Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы он увидел, каким идеальным ты можешь быть для него? Насколько хорошо ты можешь давать? — Тони застонал и сдвинулся так, что смог проскользнуть рукой себе между ног. — Да, вот так. Ну же, Тони.

И это было грязно, всё это было грязно – его слова, голос, громкие звуки их секса, заполнившие комнату.

Говард возбуждался, наблюдая, как Тони дрочил себе, пока Грег трахал его.

— Посмотри на него, Тони, — тихо скомандовал Грег, и Тони, не сказав ни слова, подчинился, посмотрев в глаза Говарда. Этот взгляд заставил Говарда сделать шаг назад.

Тони широко распахнул глаза, а потом снова уткнулся в подушку, Грег недовольно фыркнул, а потом взял член Тони в руку. Он нежно целовал спину Тони, не двигая бёдрами, потянул его голову на себя и втянул в поцелуй.

— Ещё один раз, — пробормотал он в рот Тони, сжимая в руке его член. Тони зажмурился и задвигал бёдрами между кулаком Грега и его членом. — Ещё раз, милый. Покажи ему, что он теряет.

— Блять, Грег, я...я ...

— О да, вот оно, Тони. Давай... — пробормотал Грег, доводя его до предела.

Тони открыл рот в немом крике, двинул бёдрами раз, потом ещё, и остановился; несколько капель брызнули из его члена. Его стоны, однако, были громкими, достаточно горячими, чтобы Говард остался там, где стоял, когда Грег уткнулся лицом в шею брата и застонал в собственном оргазме. А после, наконец, в комнате была тишина.

Так что Говард сбежал.

 

***

И не было случайностью то, что на следующий день он уехал в командировку.

***

Однако он не мог избегать их вечность.

***

— Ты пиздец облажался.

Говард опустил свой стакан с виски (бутылка была спрятана под столом, так что они не должны были узнать об этом).

— _Я_ облажался? — скептически переспросил Говард. Вообще-то, это не он занимался сексом со своим братом на глазах у своего отца. Грег пожал плечами.

— Конечно, ты. И я тоже, и Тони. Ведь все Старки такие? — спросил он, а затем сделал шаг, и прямо за ним оказался Тони, закрывающий за собой дверь.

Внезапно Говард почувствовал, что его поймали в ловушку. Близнецы нависали над ним, и это были уже не те мальчики, которых он помнил. Это были два сильных молодых человека двадцати лет, которые очень хорошо преподносили себя в любой схватке – физической, психической или эмоциональной.

— Можешь отрицать это сколько угодно, папа, но ты знаешь, что это правда.

Сначала Говард ничего не сказал, а просто допил свой виски, решая, стоит ли снова наполнить стакан.

— Но не облажался настолько, чтобы присоединиться к вашим... вашим… делам, — в конечном счете усмехнулся он. Но это было позерство и ничто другое.

— Но достаточно, чтобы наблюдать? — спросил Тони небрежно. Руки Говарда сами тянулись к бутылке.

— Не хочешь сказать, почему ты пьешь? — спросил Грег, обойдя стол и уперевшись в него бедрами, повторяя позу Тони.

Говард игнорировал их, смотря на документы, на которые сел Грег, на органайзер, который он отодвинул подальше и выкинул в мусорное ведро, куда угодно, только не на них. Грег потянулся за его пустым стаканом, и только поэтому Говард поднял на него глаза. Тот поднес стакан ко рту и лизнул последнюю золотистую капельку языком.

— А ведь это не работает, а, отец? — спросил он с усмешкой. Говард сглотнул.

— Что не работает? — переспросил Тони.

— Отрицание этого.

Грег стоял близко, Говард повернул голову и увидел его рядом в пару дюймах от себя. Потом Тони резко метнулся вперед и поймал его губы в поцелуе.

Говард почувствовал себя так, будто его ударило током.

От шока он сжал подлокотники кресла, в то время как Тони опустился на его колени, целуя до полусмерти.

Он схватил его челюсть мозолистыми руками, заставил раскрыть губы, протолкнул юркий язычок между ними, и Говард не мог сделать ничего кроме как позволить Тони делать это, ведь...

Ведь это…

— Охренительно хорошо, — прошептал Грег ему на ухо, отошёл назад и оставил поцелуй на его шее. — Позволь ему, пап. Он давно этого хотел, и у него чертовски хорошо получается.

— О, Господи, — простонал Говард, не зная, просит он о том, чтобы это прекратилось или продолжилось.

Тони запустил пальцы в волосы Грега, а потом потянул его на себя, чтобы мокро и грязно поцеловать его прямо напротив лица Говарда, в то же время пытаясь расстегнуть его ремень.

— Почему? — задыхаясь, спросил Говард. Он не знал, почему так вышло, но если бы он знал… если бы он понимал, то означало бы это, что он пал не так низко?

Грег оттолкнул Тони от себя, чтобы ответить, тот не возражал, просто сполз с колен Говарда на пол, раздвинув их в стороны.

— Потому что мы хотим? — простой ответ, которым Говард не был удовлетворен. — Потому что мы можем? — попытался Грег снова. — Потому что это запрещено? Потому что это, блять, чертовски горячо? Потому что нет ни одного человека с более умелым ртом, чем у Тони? Это всё правда, пап.

Говард глухо выдохнул, когда Тони взял у него в рот.

— Зачем нам причина? Перед кем нам оправдываться? Это вечеринка с ограниченным кругом лиц, кто узнает?

И он не мог ответить на этот вопрос. Грег положил ладони на руки Говарда, которыми тот изо всех сил стискивал подлокотники, и наклонился к нему, заставляя откинуть голову назад.

— Отпусти, пап, — прошептал он прежде чем поцеловать его.

Говард падал. И его не волновало, поймает ли его кто-нибудь там внизу.

Он схватил Грега и Тони за волосы, держа их головы на месте изо всех сил. Грег поцеловал его так, как никто в жизни не целовал, жадно и нетерпеливо, и просто охренительно хорошо, а Тони… ну, Грег не врал о том, какой у него умелый рот.

Затем он почувствовал, что Грег сопротивляется, и заставил его встать на колени рядом с Тони. К сожалению, Тони пришлось отвлечь от его занятия, чтобы он мог посмотреть на обоих своих сыновей.

— Если об этом узнают, нам конец, — решил напомнить он, хотя понимал, что они оба это знают. Даже, наверное, лучше, чем он представляют последствия. — Так что нам придётся внести изменения в штатное расписание и принять ряд полезных правил.

Они легко улыбнулись, будто посмеиваясь над ним.

— Джарвис скорее всего знает… а если и нет, то всё равно узнает рано или поздно, нет смысла от него скрывать. Но кроме него никто не должен знать, я понятно объясняю? — спросил он твердо, сильно сжав их волосы.

— Да, отец, — ответили они в унисон, и первый раз в жизни стали похожи на близнецов, которыми никогда не были.

— Молодцы, мальчики, — сказал он и разжал пальцы, погладив их обоих по линии челюсти. Затем он потянул их к себе, пока их рты не оказались на уровне его расстегнутой ширинки.

Они целовали, лизали и сосали наперегонки, гладили и дрочили ему вместе, а Говард едва мог дышать, а уж тем более говорить. Он впился в подлокотники офисного кресла, чтобы хоть как-то держаться и не сойти с ума.

Позже он подумает об этом на трезвую голову, когда мысли прояснятся всё станет понятно, но сейчас… но прямо сейчас всё, о чем он может думать, это…

_Мои мальчики._

**Author's Note:**

> Да, мы, вероятно, попадем в ад, но ТЫ это прочитал, так что увидимся там.


End file.
